2010 productions
Production / événements * Star Trek The Exhibition Tour se poursuit aux USA et débarque en Espagne le 22 juillet Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * 26 janvier - "Inception" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * 30 mars - "Unspoken Truth" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * 27 avril - "The Children of Kings" de David Stern * Réédition de "Vulcan's Glory" ; E-romans * "Academy: Collision Course" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * "The Covenant of the Crown" de Howard Weinstein * "Corona" de Greg Bear * "Demons" de J.M. Dillard * "Mere Anarchy" #1: "Things Fall Apart" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * "Mere Anarchy" #2: "The Centre Cannot Hold" de Mike W. Barr * "Mere Anarchy" #3: "Shadows of the Indignant" de Dave Galanter * "Mere Anarchy" #4: "The Darkness Drops Again" de Christopher L. Bennett * "Mere Anarchy" #6: "Its Hour Come Round" de Margaret Wander Bonanno * "Mindshadow" de J.M. Dillard * "The Genesis Wave" #4: "Genesis Force" * "The Prometheus Design" de Sandra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * "The Tears of the Singers" de Melinda Snodgrass * "Troublesome Minds" de Dave Galanter * "Vulcan's Glory" de D.C. Fontana * "Web of the Romulans" de M.S. Murdock TNG ;Pocket Books * Réédition de "Nightshade" #24 ; E-romans * "A Time to..." #1: "A Time to Be Born" de John Vornholt * "A Time to..." #2: "A Time to Die" de John Vornholt * mars - "A Time to..." #3: "A Time to Sow" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * "A Time to..." #4: "A Time to Harvest" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * "A Time to..." #5: "A Time to Love" de Robert Greenberger * "A Time to..." #6: "A Time to Hate" de Robert Greenberger * "A Time to..." #7: "A Time to Kill" de David Mack * "A Time to..." #8: "A Time to Heal" de David Mack * "A Time to..." #9: "A Time for War, A Time for Peace" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * "Death in Winter" de Michael Jan Friedman * "Greater than the Sum" de Christopher L. Bennett * "Losing the Peace" de William Leisner * "Nightshade" #24 de Laurell K. Hamilton * "Q&A" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * "Resistance" de J.M. Dillard * "Slings and Arrows" #1: "A Sea of Troubles" de J. Steven York & Christina F. York * "Slings and Arrows" #2: "The Oppressor's Wrong" de Phaedra M. Weldon * "Slings and Arrows" #3: "The Insolence of Office" de William Leisner * "Slings and Arrows" #4: "That Sleep of Death" de Terri Osborne * "Slings and Arrows" #5: "A Weary Life" de Robert Greenberger * "Slings and Arrows" #6: "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment " de Keith R.A. DeCandido * "The Sky's the Limit" de Stephan Martiniere DS9 ;Gallery Books * 16 mars - "Seven Deadly Sins" comprenant les 7 histoires suivantes (+ e-romans): ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony" de Marc D. Giller ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Greed" de David A. McIntee ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Envy" de James Swallow ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Lust" de Britta Burdett Dennison ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Pride" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth de" Greg Cox ** "Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ;Pocket Books * "Typhon Pact": "Rough Beasts of Empire" de David R. George III ; E-romans * "Fearful Symmetry" de Olivia Woods * "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #1: "Day of the Vipers" de James Swallow * "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #2: "Night of the Wolves" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * "The Lost Era" - "Terok Nor" #3: "Dawn of the Eagles" de S.D. Perry et Britta Dennison * "The Never-Ending Sacrifice" de Una McCormack * "The Soul Key" de Olivia Woods ENT ;Pocket Books * "The Romulan War" #2: "To Brave the Storm" de Michael A. Martin KTL ;Pocket Books * Réédition de "Star Trek" de Alan Dean Foster ;Simon Spotlight * 2 novembre - "Starfleet Academy" #1: "The Delta Anomaly" de Rick Barba * 28 décembre - "Starfleet Academy" #2: "The Edge" de Rudy Josephs Autres sagas * juillet - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #11: "Out of the Cocoon" (publié sous le nom de "Corps of Engineers") comprenant les 4 histoires suivantes: ** #57: "Out of Cocoon" de William Leisner ** #58: "Honor" de Kevin Killiany ** #59: "Blackout" de Phaedra M. Weldon ** #60: "The Cleanup" de Robert T. Jeschonek * août - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #12: "What's Past" (publié sous le nom de "Corps of Engineers") comprenant les 6 histoires suivantes: ** #61: "What's Past Book 1 - Progress" de Terri Osborne ** #62: "What's Past Book 2 - The Future Begins" de Steve Mollmann et Michael Schuster ** #63: "What's Past Book 3 - Echoes of Coventry" de Richard C. White ** #64: "What's Past Book 4 - Distant Early Warning" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** #65: "What's Past Book 5 - 10 is Better Than 01" de Heather Jarman ** #66: "What's Past Book 6 - Many Splendors" de Keith R.A. DeCandido Comics TOS ;IDW Publishing * 13 janvier - "Star Trek: Captain's Log", publication de "Captain's Log: Sulu" de Scott & David Tipton * Avril - "Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor" de John Byrne * 5 mai - "Captain's Log" #2: "Captain's Log: Harriman" de Marc Guggenheim * Juin - "Burden of Knowledge" de Scott & David Tipton * 8 septembre - "Captain's Log" #3: "Captain's Log: Pike" de Stuart Moore * Octobre - "Khan: Ruling in Hell" de Scott & David Tipton TNG ;IDW Publishing * "Ghosts" de Zander Cannon * 20 octobre - "Captain's Log" #4: "Captain's Log: Jellico" de Keith R.A. DeCandido DS9 ;IDW Publishing * "Fool's Gold" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton KTL ;IDW Publishing * "Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation" Autres sagas * "Alien Spotlight, volume 2" contenant: ** "Tribbles" ** "Klingons" ** "Romulans" ** "Q" ** "Cardassians" Autres publications * Jouets Art Asylum, cartes Hallmark, Jeux * 2-5 février - Lancement officiel du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" aux Etats-Unis puis en Europe * 24 mars - Sortie de la saison 1 "Terrain d'entente" du MMORPG ""Star Trek Online" * 27 juillet - Sortie de la saison 2 "Ennemis ancestraux" du MMORPG ""Star Trek Online" * 9 décembre - Sortie de la saison 3 "La genèse" du MMORPG ""Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 3 février - "Spock Réflexions" / "Spock Reflections" chez Delcourt * Star Trek: The Motion Picture en blu-ray: édition version d'origine * Coffret films trilogie blu-ray contenant Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek: The Search for Spock et Star Trek: The Voyage Home Univers des fans right|70px|Memory Alpha * 25 juin - Lancement de Memory Alpha Catalan thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be * Memory Alpha Francophone est désormais sur FaceBook {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2009 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2011 productions cs:2010 (produkce) en:2010 (production) it:Produzioni del 2010 nl:2010 producties pt:Produções de 2010 Catégorie:Chronologie de production